


I feel your words on my skin

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), Weirdsister College
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Demisexuality, Depression, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: AU. Bound by an arranged marriage, Ada and Hecate muddle their way through a partnership
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Hecate Hardbroom & Constance Hardbroom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single woman in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Ada Cackle was one of them. A suitable prospect for any woman, she was also difficult regarding her suitors. Unfortunately, she was betrothed to three of them at this present time and was only allowed to choose between them if she wished to keep her considerable fortune. As was tradition for upper class families, her parents had provisionally promised her hand in marriage to three candidates from good families at a young age; the third daughter from the house of Hellibore, the fourth daughter from the house of Hallow and the second daughter from the house of Hardbroom. Originally betrothed to the first daughter, that one had married since and another one had been drafted in to be her replacement.

'Oh dear. Beatrice Hellibore has announced her engagement. Her parents have sent word.'

'Ah well. One less prospect to worry about' said Ada cavalierly, staring out of the window. It was raining.

Alma Cackle huffed in exasperation.

'Really. Anyone would think you didn't want to get married. Beatrice does have a brother.'

'No thanks.'

'Well you have even less to choose from now. You'd better be quick if you decide on Ursula Hallow. I hear she's had a lot of casual suitors. All men.'

Ada did not miss the warning note in her aunt's voice. She sighed.

'Ada, if you are serious about maintaining Wychwood Manor, I suggest you make up your mind very soon. If you don't marry before I die, Agatha will have to have a stake in the manor.'

Ada rolled her eyes at her boisterous cousin taking over. She'd probably do a good job but then Ada would have to go and find somewhere else to live and something else to do and she didn't know if she could muster the energy. Part of her wanted to give it up to Agatha and go and live a hermit's life somewhere but the thought of being the family disappointment within Cackle history was even more exhausting. She'd never live it down. Even the thought of it made Ada feel tired.

She knew she'd have to choose a suitor soon. She just couldn't handle the thought of going through an awkward meeting and then a faff of a ceremony only to sit across them at the dining table each day and wonder if she could stand to be with them for the rest of her life. Her mother would have told her to buck up. She'd done her duty with vigour and hadn't understand the hopelessness her daughter felt. Not that she was here to tell her anymore. Her sister, Alma, was determined that her niece would settle and as far as she was concerned, it was long overdue.

'You're like the girl with the curl' said Alma several years ago. 'When you're good, you're very good. When you're bad, you're horrid.'

She was right. When Ada was in the mood, she was fantastic company. She was renowned for holding some of the best parties in the county and most people took her hostess skills at face value. She had come a long way from the shy ingenue that she used to be. Agatha had helped her out a lot back then and she was grateful for everything but she was getting to a point where she felt like saying no a lot more and that was unfair. She was going to be in charge of Wychwood Manor and she had to keep it going. She had her trusty assistant in Jenny, who did a fantastic job holding the historic tours of the manor and the grounds. She was the only one who understood Ada's fits and starts in mood and had in time, become a close friend. It was a pity she couldn't marry Jenny. It would be so much simpler that way.

'I expect your letter to be ready tomorrow morning.'

Ada turned to her aunt.

'Sorry, what?'

Alma sighed.

'To post. To the Hardbroom estate. They have a spare daughter. You can't play the eligible bachelor forever. If Ursula is being wooed by others then you need to look at your last candidate.'

'It's hardly a job interview, auntie.'

'It's bloody well is' said Alma testily. 'This is a job and you need someone with you to help share with workload. Jenny is the most wonderful personal assistant but you can't marry her, more's the pity. Not the right family. Besides, I think she's got a man in mind. She'll marry before you no doubt.'

Ada didn't doubt.

'I will check what her name is and you will invite her here for the afternoon. If she agrees to a marriage, she will gain the status and wealth that her family lost and what woman doesn't want that?'

What woman indeed?


	2. Chapter 2

The daughter in question was one Constance Hardbroom and as Ada sat down to write an invite, she wondered if the Hardbrooms had named their children in the hopes that they'd restore their luck. The idiot who had been left in charge of the family had gambled away a large part of their assets a while ago. Thankfully he'd been replaced with his nephew since but the damage was done. This wouldn't have happened had a woman been in charge, Alma, Ada and quite a few other families had thought. The reply arrived at the end of the week. Ada ignored Alma's fretting and carried on as usual. Jenny kept her busy, reminding her of the function she was to attend that Friday night.

'I don't suppose Ursula or whatshisname Hellibore will be there?'

'No idea on him but I expect she will be.'

Ada sighed irritably.

'What shall I wear to this shindig then?' She cast a critical eye over her cocktail attire. She was starting to tire of them. Jenny peered at her worriedly. Ada's moods were starting to switch faster than usual for the last couple of weeks. Jenny thought she knew what it was about.

'You're having doubts about a suitable match?'

Ada stared ahead, vision blurring as she felt her upset rising to the surface. She knew the evening was off to a bad start but it was becoming harder to control.

'I don't think I'll be much of a wife to anyone' she whispered.

Jenny moved round to her and started picking out something to wear. She knew to act as if there was nothing wrong.

'Maybe you just haven't met the right person yet' she said cautiously. 'You always have the option to hand over the manor to Agatha. I know you feel like you don't have a choice but you always have her as your last resort.'

She laid out something turquoise. Ada hadn't worn it in a while. Good choice.

'Perhaps the opal set' she said, trying to regain her balance.

'Good choice.'

Jenny laid out the rest and left her to get ready. Ada called out her thanks and was rewarded with a joyful beam. Jenny was so lovely, it was no wonder that she had a lot of dates. Ada had had a lot of dates too but she'd not always been so discreet. Alma still despaired of her the last time she'd hitched a lift back with the milkman in his cart at dawn. At her age, she should know better. But she'd not yet met anyone who could hold her attention for longer than a few months and before long, she'd started to tire of them. She was cordial with Ursula but they'd made no effort to really get to know each other. Beatrice she'd never even met. Who knew what this Constance would be like? She hastily primped and rushed out of the door.

The party was in full swing when she made her fashionably late entrance. In the carriage she had time to compose and relax herself and so she walked into the room in high spirits. She was greeted with delight and wine and thus started her evening off with a bang. The only snag was seeing Ursula again. She'd cut her hair into a shocking boyish crop that suited her, no more milkmaid plaits. She must have scandalised her mother.

'I bet your mother wasn't happy' she said, indicating the hair.

'She nearly fainted. Screamed at me that I was behaving disgracefully.'

They smirked at the thought. Ada didn't like Ursula's mother too much. She didn't want her for a mother in law.

'So I went back and cut more off' said Ursula. They laughed. Ada thought that Ursula could be almost bearable at times but a moment later, she was back to her usual haughty manner and Ada once again thought that it was pointless to even contemplate a life with her. She didn't think she liked her much.

'I've heard that Rowan-Webb's been courting you' said Mavis, mischievously. Ursula smirked at Ada.

'Yes he's been quite insistent. He's one of my betrothal options. I think he might be my best bet.'

Ada didn't care who the other one was. She knew that she and Ursula were never going to happen.

'Make sure he pays for each date' she advised.

'Have you decided on yours yet? I'm surprised your aunt hasn't given you an ultimatum.'

Ursula looked smugly at her, secure in being a few years younger. Her veiled reference to Ada being past her sell-by-date didn't rankle as much as it could have done because Ada was too used to it. The darts of disappointment and speculation barely touched her now.

'You'll just have to wait and see' she said and moved away to stand next to someone else, still observing the group. They all laughed uproariously at Ursula's next witty repartee. She had perfected the haughty sneer that her family tended towards and was becoming more unlikable by the minute.

'I'm starting to go off the Hallow woman' muttered Ada to herself.

Her companion looked at her and blinked in surprise but said nothing. She was dressed in the darkest of reds and didn't look like she was having a good time. Her long wavy dark hair was luxurious, her dress looked expensive, if severely cut but her eyes were anxious. She looked ill at ease among this shrieking, wine swilling, hedonistic throng. Her fingers fidgeted on the stem of the wine glass, the contents woefully untouched. Ada had never seen her before and she knew she wouldn't last long in this crowd with that attitude. As she made no attempt to make conversation, Ada got impatient.

'Are you drinking that?' She asked.

The woman looked at her again and hesitated. Eventually she shook her head and handed it over. Ada thanked her and started to walk away, wondering how she managed to get in. She was just about to down it when she heard the voices of some of her least favourite people, attempting to make conversation with the woman.

'Where's your plus one got to?' She heard from the first Hellibore son. Pompous git. She never could remember any of their names.

No apparent answer.

'Don't tell me you've come alone.' Geraldine Gullet, that gossiping witch. She could sniff out scandal and would happily divulge people's secrets if it bought her status.

Ada waited a moment but she heard nothing. As standoffish as the woman was, she'd not wish this appalling duo on most people. Turning around, she walked back and held out the glass.

'Here you go darling.'

What the hell possessed her to say that? The woman looked at her with an unreadable expression and with a twitch of the lips, took it. Took a sip and thanked her in a low voice. Kept her eyes on Ada as she sipped and Ada thought she could detect a stirring of curiosity there. She kept smiling, looked around and greeted the others cheerfully.

'Oh I didn't know you knew each other' said Geraldine, looking surprised. 'So you came together then?'

'Your detecting skills need a bit of a brush up' said Ada lightly. Geraldine could be quite passive aggressive when annoyed. Ada turned to her companion.

'I've just seen Davina, let's go and chat to her' she lied as she put her hand on the other woman's arm and drew her away. She hadn't seen Miss Bat but it didn't matter. She was sure that the mysterious woman had no idea who Davina was either but it didn't matter. Ada made a show of looking around for Davina, said hi to some people and kept her companion on the move. The woman allowed herself to be led away and didn't correct her until they'd got to a quieter spot.


	3. Chapter 3

'You probably have no idea who Davina is.'

The woman shook her head. Ada kept a light grip on her arm and assumed an interested expression in case anyone was watching. In a crowd like this, someone was always watching.

'Sorry about that. But if you're new around here, you might want to avoid certain people. Hellibore has five brothers and two sisters so you'll come across them a lot. Gullet is endlessly boring and lives for gossip. If she finds out something about you, she'll spread it around. Thankfully she's an only child.'

The woman nodded slightly. A flicker of interest flitted across her face.

'I'm not so familiar with people around here' she said.

'Well watch out for the Hallows' warned Ada. 'Ursula blows hot and cold. Her sisters are a bit more genuine, if a bit fickle.'

'I see.'

'Ada! So nice to see you.'

Davina Bat, a pleasantly twittery acquaintance, swooped down on them and started on about the entertainment for the evening. Davina was a conductor, often travelling around the world to conduct orchestras. The mysterious woman retreated and observed. Dimity Drill walked by and complimented her dress. One of the Lethbridge-Stewarts chatted with her about recent events. The tall blonde one. Ada had seen her around. It was probably Kate. When she had a minute, Ada beckoned the other woman back.

'And they are…?'

'The Bats are big in the classical music scene and they are wonderfully eccentric. The Drills are great company for the most part. They're big on athleticism which can be exhausting if you're not so inclined. But they are definitely trustworthy.'

Ada gave her a guide of a who's who in the room and the woman nodded, asked her a question.

'And your most valued friend among this lot?'

Ada hesitated. Nobody had asked her that before. The response consisted of raised eyebrows. Ada looked around the room and floundered. She explained that she socialised the most with Dimity and her cousins on a night out, she was acquainted with a few people in a few of the families and her aunt's best friend was Gwen Bat so she spent a lot of time having tea with Davina and her sister Gwen. She mentioned a few other people but she could tell she wasn't fooling the woman, even through her breezy smile. It was like she could see right through her. Ada ran out of steam and felt awkward. Her companion smiled faintly.

'Apparently I was supposed to bring a plus one' she said lightly.

'Oh ignore that. People only say that because they need gossip. I never arrive with anyone.'

'Do you leave with anyone?'

Ada raised an eyebrow in surprise. How very forthright.

'As you've asked so politely. None of them.'

This was true. There were times at parties where she would find somewhere private to get a bit more up close and personal with a particular someone but she'd never bring them back home. Her tone was tinged with acid and her unknown associate had the grace to lower her eyes in contrition.

'I apologise if I've offended you. My curiosity got the better of me.'

'Have you just moved into this county?'

'No but I've never really taken the time to explore the social scene.'

'Well you've chosen well, tonight is particularly low key.'

The stranger tilted her head to the side.

'Is that sarcasm? I can't always tell.'

Ada stared at her.

'No, it really is quite casual. You should see a formal affair.'

'I'm not sure it's my kind of thing' the stranger said, her fingers fidgeting. 'I'm not the best in social situations.'

'You'll have to get used to it if you want to mix in this town.'

'Hmmmm.' The woman looked unconvinced.

'So you've decided to throw yourself into the lion's den?'

A hesitant nod.

'Or you've been pushed into a carriage, dumped on the doorstep and told to stay on pain of death' guessed Ada. The stranger drummed her fingers on the stem of the glass. She'd drunk only a few sips, probably to look sociable.

'Yes I know the feeling.'

Once again, the woman's expression wrongfooted Ada. She wasn't taking her at face value like most people did. That was the way of their set. Where did she come from?

A gong sounded and their host took over to greet the party. Ada listened with half an ear. The next time she turned around, the stranger was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ada slept badly that night. The only people who appeared to know who the mysterious woman was were the miserable duo but she refused to approach them unless she were on fire. She'd carried on as normal with everyone after that but the doubt lingered at the back of her mind. By the time she came down to breakfast, she had halfway convinced herself that she was a figment of her imagination.

'What time do you call this?' Demanded Alma. Ada knew this translated to _you're getting too old to get trashed at parties_ but didn't much care. Alma often attributed her niece's late mornings to the effects of partying when it was down to lack of decent sleep. Jenny bustled past and reminded her of the afternoon tour scheduled that day. More schoolkids, filing past for an hour of the history of the Cackle family and Wychwood Manor. Ada yawned and escaped to get a cup of tea. When she came back, Alma was waving an envelope in her face.

'All right auntie, calm down.'

'Your future lies in this envelope' she warned. Ada was too tired to argue. She took her time with her tea and croissant. Alma rustled her newspaper, getting more impatient.

'Will you hurry up and read it!'

'Auntie please, let me wake up first' Ada implored.

'If you got back at a sensible time, you would wake up at a sensible hour.'

'I was networking.'

Alma glared, knowing that she couldn't argue with that. All the upper class had to learn this skill. Ada related the evening's news. It had actually been quite dull.

'Ursula still flirting around?' Asked Alma tartly.

'Yes. She's cut her hair off.'

'What?'

Ada told her of Ursula's mother's reaction. Their laughter echoed to the ceiling, including Jenny's. None of them were fond of the woman.

'Everything appears to go her way. Cutting her hair off won't harm her chances of marriage I'll bet' said Alma.

Ada tucked her long russet hair behind her ears. She'd hacked it off several times, much to everyone's horror but it grew back fast. It was still in curls from last night's chignon. Maybe she'd ask Jenny to trim it for her later. She flattened some strands out and played with it.

'Don't even think about it' warned Alma.

'I'll just ask Jenny to trim it for me.'

'Not too much, Jenny' Alma instructed.

'Don't worry, her hair is safe with me' promised Jenny. Ada smiled. Sweet Jenny. She'd do whatever Ada wanted. What would she do without her?

Finally ready to open her destiny, she cut open the vessel and read the contents.

'Well?'

Ada handed it to her.

'Get ready for teatime sometime next week.'

Alma read it. Constance Hardbroom would be delighted to visit at a time most convenient for the family.

'I'll write back today and suggest a day and time' said Ada. 'Ok, auntie?' She smiled at her and took the letter back.

'And hurry up about it, girl. You're not getting any younger.'

'A few more days won't hurt' Ada called back. Her mood had inexplicably lifted and she found herself looking forward to meeting someone new. Maybe she'd get on well with this Constance Hardbroom. It was unusual for her not to take part in society.

And so on Thursday, Jenny finished arranging the sitting room in time for the possible fiancée and her chaperone to arrive. Alma fussed over her niece's hair and dress just as the doorbell rang.

'Wear the pearls' she instructed. 'And don't you dare disgrace me.' She straightened the hem of Ada's dress and rushed downstairs. Ada listened to the sound of the visitors being ushered into the sitting room and sprayed on some perfume. She pushed aside the niggle of anxiety that had emerged and forced herself to walk down the stairs in a measured manner, switching on her society smile. Her composure faltered as she walked into the sitting room to see the figment of her imagination, soberly attired in black, sitting on the sofa.

'My dear, this is Constance Hardbroom with her sister, Hecate' announced Alma with delight.

Oh bugger.


	5. Chapter 5

She was glad that she hadn't mentioned the Hardbroom reputation at the party. This possible engagement would have been over before it would have started and she never would have lived it down. They looked at her enquiringly. Which one was which? One introduced herself as the elusive Constance, the younger presented as…why was she here? Ada did not realise she'd been talking to Hecate Hardbroom that evening.

Alma saw the hesitation and explained that Hecate had asked to come because she was interested in the history of the manor. The younger woman's gaze was steady as they greeted each other, not giving anything away. Ada collected herself in time and behaved as gracefully as she could. They sat there and sipped their tea and made small talk. Constance was entirely suitable for the candidate of wife, efficient and brisk and with a good head for management, but Ada couldn't stop her gaze flickering over to Hecate. She seemed sedate but Ada could sense the anxiety simmering under the surface, invisible tendrils reaching out like smoke.

'Hecate, would you like to have a tour of the grounds?'

They stopped talking and looked at her. Constance looked at her sister and nodded. Alma looked confused. Ada kept smiling graciously. She wanted to get her away from the others.

'Yes.'

Hecate was even more short with her words this time. Ada got as far as the hedges and started talking.

'Why didn't you tell me who you were? And where did you go?'

Hecate looked faintly amused.

'I retreated. I suppose I didn't say anything because I wanted to see if you were going to mention my family. I was interested in hearing about what you thought of everyone else though.'

Ada wondered if Hecate had been hatched from an egg and kept in a broom cupboard up until that point. For someone who had lived in this county all her life, she'd known nothing about the people of her class. Hecate's mouth twitched as if she knew what Ada was thinking.

'I've been very sheltered but you can guess why. I'm still finding my feet.'

'Hellibore and Gullet knew who you were.'

Hecate looked wary.

'Your warning about Miss Gullet was a bit late, I'd already met her elsewhere. She wasted no time in accosting me every time she saw me.'

'Horrid woman.'

'Quite.'

They looked each other in silence. Ada could feel the distance lengthening between them. Her impatience crept up.

'Why did you agree to my subterfuge?' She demanded. 'You could have made me look very foolish.'

Hecate glanced at her with that unreadable expression.

'I didn't want to.'

Ada waited for further explanation.

'I asked my sister about your reputation.'

Not quite the explanation she was expecting.

'I never told you my name.'

'Constance did. I told her about you. She's heard a lot about you over the years.'

Ada wasn't sure what to make of that.

'You were betrothed to Artemis at first but she married a while ago. Constance was drafted as her replacement but there never seemed to be a good time to approach you. I think that she thought that you'd consider your other betrothals first or marry quickly. But you don't seem in a hurry to get married.'

'And she is?'

'Not exactly. But we've been in seclusion for too long.'

Ada knew that meant that they'd been quietly rebuilding their fortune for the last few years. They walked along in silence and Ada showed her the rose bushes. Red, white and yellow petals fluttering in the breeze. The flat trampled path through them told Hecate that it was a popular spot. Ada lifted her face to the sun for a minute. Sunshine always darted through her veins, lightened her heart. Hecate observed without comment. They returned to the living room in silence. Alma smiled at them.

'So glad you're getting to know each other better.'

Ada raised her eyebrows. They knew nothing about each other. Hardly a wise way to spend their time. They sat and joined in with the small talk. Alma was delighted with Constance's company. She was immensely knowledgeable, if rather austere.

'Well it's been lovely but it's time we left' announced Constance after a while. 'It's been lovely to meet you, Ada.' Ada kept up her hostess act. Hecate slipped a sideways glance at Ada and murmured her thanks. Ada watched the strict bun retreat and wondered how she felt about this odd woman.

'Constance is very suitable.'

Ada's indeterminate noise in response vexed Ada.

'For goodness sakes girl, if she comes back, you might finally have a chance of getting married.'

'Alma, I need some help with the accounts, could you look over at it for me?' Interrupted Jenny gently. Ada was grateful for her intervention, recognising the diversion. For some reason, the afternoon had taken it out of her and she felt unexpectedly tired. Hecate Hardbroom intrigued her. All night she thought of the two women that had swept into her life with such lack of exhibition.

She was still thinking about Hecate a few days later when an envelope arrived. Alma tapped her fingers impatiently until she'd opened it. Ada stared at it in confusion.

'Well? What does she say?'

Ada looked up.

'Pretty much what you wanted.'

In the envelope lay a request for her hand in marriage. From a Hardbroom. But not the one she was supposed to be betrothed to.


	6. Chapter 6

There were two letters, one from Hecate explaining her wish to marry Ada and the other from Constance with her blessing. Alma was incensed.

'Calm down auntie. I know this is unexpected but…'

'What interest does the younger one hold for you? She's practically a child! You've never even met before.'

'We have. She's old enough to know her own mind. But I must speak to her about this.'

Ada wondered what had prompted this unprecedented turn of events. Was life at Darkwood manor that bad that Hecate felt the need to marry to leave? She wrote an invite at the breakfast table and posted it straight away. The answer came swiftly. The Hardbrooms were coming for tea the next day.

This time it was Ada who told Alma to behave.

'Let's hear them out.'

'I can't imagine what kind of conversation you've had that would make her think that you would accept a marriage proposal.'

'I'm sure they've got a very good argument in favour of their proposal' interjected Jenny, the voice of reason. They were both grateful to her for the millionth time that day. Once more she immaculately arranged the sitting room for teatime. Constance and Hecate arrived promptly as usual. Ada played the hostess this time as the chill of Alma's disapproval lay heavily around the room.

'We need to explain our letter' said Constance, getting straight to the point. Alma had reluctantly kept her mouth shut but uncorked it in indignation.

'I should think so!' She exploded.

'Auntie, please' Ada signalled for temperance.

'Perhaps if I could talk to Ada in private' suggested Hecate, still as a statue.

'Where are your parents, young lady?'

Constance explained to Alma that their parents had entrusted Hecate's guidance to herself. Constance explained to Alma that their parents had entrusted Hecate's guidance to herself. She'd been looking after her sister for a long time. Ada sipped her tea and tried not to think of her own parents. They had died when she was fifteen, in a carriage crash. Alma had made sure she'd done her duty by her niece from that point on. Perhaps Hecate felt indebted to her sister the way that Ada felt to her aunt?

Hecate addressed Ada.

'I understand that I am rather younger than you expected for a wife. But I know my own mind. Constance and I have discussed this at length.'

'I must admit that I am not keen on marriage' said Constance. 'Or rather, I haven't connected with any of my betrothal options. It was my fault that we did not get to know each other years ago as we should have. I had every intention of rectifying that when your letter arrived. I wanted to get to know you. If I had attended all those parties, I would have loved to have had you as a friend to guide me through society. I hope that we will be friends after all. But perhaps Hecate will suit you better.'

Alma made an exasperated noise. Ada signalled her to shush. She turned to the younger woman.

'You didn't answer my question properly before. Why did you respond to me the way you did at the party?'

Hecate's gaze was steady. She took her time in replying.

'I had no wish to humiliate the one person that didn't treat me like a curiosity. Especially someone who couldn't pinpoint a best friend among the crowd.'

Ada froze in horror at how easily the other woman had read between the lines.

'I think you're like me, perpetually trapped among older company with all of these expectations. I failed at etiquette lessons. I just don't see the point of it. They keep telling me that I'm unmarriageable. I should be more worried about that. But this manor and family reputation rides entirely on you. You could have married the most prestigious person in the county but you don't care for that. I respect your social skills but even more than that, I admire that you don't submerge yourself in the society lake. I'm not easily impressed and didn't expect to be by anyone I would have to marry. If you would consider it, I would like to take my sister's place.'

Ada was speechless.

'And from that one meeting you have concluded that you would suit?' Asked Alma in disbelief.

Hecate considered her next words, her eyes on Ada.

'And I like the way you called me darling' she said.

Constance looked down with a hint of a smile. Alma screeched in shock and Ada did her best goldfish impression. She didn't trust herself to speak.

'WHAT did you say to her?' Alma harangued her niece.

Hecate ignored her, looked only at Ada. Constance spoke up.

'From what I understand, Ada demanded Hecate's glass of champagne that would have been otherwise wasted and then promptly rescued her from a couple of gossipy terrors.'

She looked at Ada.

'I have to thank you for that. I was apprehensive about Hecate being on her own at the party.'

Ada stuttered out some sort of unintelligible noise.

'I do think you and I could muddle along well enough in a marriage. But you deserve better than that and I am sure that Hecate would flourish as your wife. And I am sure you will too.'

With that reasoning, neither Cackle could find fault.


	7. Chapter 7

The wedding was set for May. Alma grumbled about it but Jenny reassured her. Ada couldn't explain why she had agreed to the match. How could she explain the way that Hecate looked at her? The way that she was unsettled and uplifted by the presence of a younger woman? It hardly made sense. Hecate's muted triumph when she'd accepted her proposal, captivated her. Just a smile and a flash of delight in her eyes in response to Ada's eventual quiet assent. For Alma, it was hardly promising but Jenny backed Ada.

'Ada wouldn't choose just anyone' she said. 'She's clicked with Hecate, even if we don't see how, so let's get started on the preparation. You've been waiting years for this.'

Alma fussed about it for a while but as the wedding drew nearer, she began to throw herself into the planning. Ursula, Geraldine and whatshisname Hellibore gossiped in fascination across the county.

'I thought Constance was one of her betrothals?'

'I knew there was something between her and the younger one. She's an odd duck. Too sheltered over at Darkwood. Ada called her darling at that party, remember?'

'Do you think that Constance is annoyed that Ada chose her sister over her?'

'Doesn't look like it, she's helping with the wedding planning' said Dimity Drill briskly as she passed them.

'Snoop around and see what you can find out' said Geraldine eagerly.

'Let's just leave them to it' said Dimity cheerfully. 'We're all invited to the wedding anyway.'

She left them annoyed and disgruntled.

Hecate was given extensive training on the history of the manor, accounts, cleaning schedule and how the guided tours worked. She was an exemplary student and Ada soon realised that she'd have to keep her busy with more than manor business. Upon further questioning, Hecate admitted to a curiosity for photography. Ada promised her a camera. Hecate blinked in surprise. Next was the matter of the rooms. Ada's bedroom was comfortable and airy, prettily decorated in light colours. Hecate liked that it felt like Ada. Down the corridor was another big bedroom, usually used for guests but now offered to Hecate.

'I thought you might like this one. If not, there is another.'

Hecate looked around the room appreciatively. She could change the curtains and bedding to something more to her taste but that was trifling. It was a lovely room.

'I thought you might be more comfortable in your own room.'

Ada pointed to the telephone on the bedside table.

'I have one in my room. Just press the first button and you can reach me for anything.'

Hecate looked at the contraption. Imagined calling Ada to say goodnight and good morning. Most people would expect to share a bed with their new spouse straight away so for Ada to be so unpresumptuous was most appealing.

'Tell Jenny what you'd like in your room and she'll find it for you. Or you can go shopping together.'

A smile hovered on Hecate's face.

'That would be wonderful. Thank you.'

Ada was relieved. She wasn't sure how best to make her fiancée happy but she felt that a personalised bedroom was a good start.

'You can always change your mind if you're not sure about this.'

Hecate's expression was soft, far from the haughty expression she was used to wearing.

'If anyone should decide otherwise, it is you, Ada.'

Ada felt a warm glow every time Hecate said her name. It was soft, caressing, far from her aunt's occasional hectoring tone spat from her lips like a bullet.

' _I_ proposed to _you_. If you wish to withdraw your acquiescence, it's your decision.'

Ada just smiled.

Neither knew how closely they mirrored each other the day of their wedding. Woke up with the dawn. Crept downstairs to make a pot of tea to sip in the silence. Swished their hands through the purple chiffon, pale lilac for Ada, dark purple for Hecate. Almond blossom for Ada, orange blossom for Hecate. They hadn't meant to match. They stood under the canopy and looked nowhere but at each other as they walked towards each other, for their generic vows, through their handfasting. Hecate swiftly glanced down at her right hand tied to Ada's left (she had noticed during their lessons that Ada was left-handed) and felt reassured that their fingers fit together. Ada smiled secretively and Hecate knew that they'd made the right decision. Nevertheless, they were grateful that they weren't required to kiss. They wanted to get to that in their own time. They knew that they looked like an odd couple, kept people wondering what it was that they had in common that would make a good marriage but neither of them cared. They could feel the thread growing stronger between them the more time they spent together. After her initial confusion of her acceptance, Ada had felt better than she had for a long time. Less sleepless nights, less moments where she felt like all was hopeless. She felt a bit more peaceful about her future, feeling less trapped into it now that she could see whom she was sharing a horizon with.

'I feel like I might be able to stop stumbling about in the dark and do what is expected of me without being resentful' she confided in Hecate that night, when the party died down. It was early in the morning and Hecate felt like she had been shaken like a ragdoll with all the noise and attention. Ada had made it clear that she was to attend by her side at functions and parties but promised her that they would leave early if Hecate felt overwhelmed. Hecate vowed she would do her duty and see every evening through. She had no intention of being a spoiled brat of a wife, no matter how much luxury Ada would allow her.

'Ada, I have no doubt that you will. It was a risk to ask you to trust me this much but I meant everything I've said. Consider me your deputy.'

'Well that's…well. I'd rather have an equal than a deputy.'

It was more intimate of an exchange than they could have imagined on their wedding night and with that, they murmured goodnight to each other and retreated to bed with relief. This odd arrangement looked like it was going to work out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hecate woke a few minutes before the phone rang, marvelling at how light and spacious her room was, how comfortable her bed was. She didn't even have to get out of bed to answer it. What luxury. Ada's voice made Hecate's heart skip.

'Morning, darling. I hope I didn't wake you.'

There was that jolt skittering down her spine. That's how she felt when Ada called her that. Her gasp made Ada chuckle, a sound spun from sunshine. Hecate closed her eyes and fell back into the pillows with a sigh.

'I slept well. You didn't wake me.'

'Is your bed comfortable?'

'Absolutely.'

'Don't rush to get up. I can bring you tea or coffee.'

Hecate wondered if she'd ever get used to this.

'Only if you're already up.'

They talked over the phone for a while, learning how they liked their breakfast. Mainly in silence, they both agreed. They liked a quiet morning. Several rounds of toast and tea was the order of the day. Lashings of butter. Cheese. Marmalade. Jam. They agreed that seeded raspberry was superior to anything else. Ada made a note to never run out. They talked until Ada went to make tea. Hecate refreshed herself and waited for the knock on her door. She felt almost shy now that they were now married. But she'd wanted to get to know Ada from the minute she'd allowed her to take her glass of wine. She'd held her breath in those agonising moments while Ada made up her mind to trust her. Because Hecate was drawn to her. She could see beyond the surface. Ada's delight at the little things jostled for space with the underlying melancholy. She did a good job in glossing over it but it was there.

They spent their first breakfast together in their pyjamas in peaceful silence overlooking the gardens. They were content with that.


	9. Chapter 9

'Jenny will help you to get ready if you need.'

Hecate went to her room to look at her abysmal wardrobe and sighed. It was her first event since the wedding and she felt the flutter of nerves attack her insides most voraciously. They'd spent a week to themselves getting to know each other and now normal life was about to resume. Her new normal. Now she would start to undertake the duties she agreed that she would. Her silence made Jenny worry. She opened the door to properly assess the situation. The only garment worth wearing to a party was the burgundy dress.

'It's not as suitable for the season but Ada has some sapphires that would go well with it.'

'I wore it last time' said Hecate stiffly.

'Ah.'

Jenny thought about it. There was one other dress suitable. She called Ada in.

'Hecate will need a few more outfits. How about we go shopping this week?'

Ada hadn't realised how little Hecate had brought with her to the manor. She strode up to the wardrobe and saw the problem.

'Why didn't you tell me you didn't have occasion clothes?'

Hecate wasn't sure what to say. It felt like such a simple thing to enquire about but she hadn't. The hint of exasperation in Ada's voice made her feel unprepared. Ada saw a flicker of uncertainty cross her face. She felt awful.

'I'm sorry Hecate. I'm being unfair to you. You wouldn't have realised this. I overlooked that. This is my fault.'

'No, Ada I should have been vigilant about this kind of detail. I forgot how important presentation is at a party.'

'Well you've never had to before so of course not' said Ada gently. 'I should have sorted this out while we were engaged. We'll find something.'

Jenny stepped forward.

'If I may?'

They nodded.

'Why not the wedding dress? It's a lighter material than the burgundy. You might as well re-wear it and think of how beautiful it will look with the emeralds.'

Hecate had forgotten that she now had access to Ada's jewellery collection. She had none herself aside from her wedding ring and hadn't expected to receive more than one gift of something precious.

Ada nodded her approval.

'You're a genius. I'll go and get them.'

By the time Jenny had finished, they looked perfect. Ada readily wore her own dress with the garnets. When they were approached by the gossips to fish for information, Ada told them that their dresses were too beautiful to be worn only once. Dimity cheerfully agreed. Ada could read the envy in Ursula's eyes and predicted that the woman would be engaged within the year.

'Any bets on who it will be?' Hecate murmured when Ada shared her thoughts. They looked back at her flirting and laughing.

'Definitely a man.'

Ada was starting to enjoy having a plus one. She could confide in Hecate throughout the evening and was assured of a twitch of the lips, a raised eyebrow, a silent assent. Hecate knew she would be unlikely to have had patience with it if it wasn't for Ada.

'Well, what did you think of the party? Have you lost your mind yet? Sworn off social interaction for the next five years?' Asked Ada playfully as they flopped down on the sofa at three in the morning. Hecate looked at her fondly. Ada's cheeks were pink, her eyes were sparkling and Hecate felt like she could walk on hot coals with this woman beside her.

'You're the only thing that keeps me sane with those people' she said. Ada thought it was quite romantic.


	10. Chapter 10

Something that Hecate appreciated was the way that Ada made everyone feel welcome. From the beginning she had made it clear that Constance was part of the family, always welcome at the manor and was frequently invited to tea with Alma and the Bat sisters. Hecate knew what people were saying about her sister, how there was something wrong with her that she'd given up her chance to marry and nobody wanted her. But Constance was not squashed. She kept herself busy by teaching privately and enjoyed the company of her sleek black cat, Morgana. She reluctantly posed for Hecate's camera, Hecate practising for when she would pluck up the courage to photograph Ada.

'I'm sure she'd love to' said Constance. She didn't pry for information. It had been a few months now and Ada and Hecate seemed happy with each other. It was a good decision to give up that betrothal to her sister.

'Not yet.'

Hecate didn't know what she was waiting for. But something would happen. An event, a feeling, something would happen that would tip them over the waterfall they were teetering over the edge of. A few weeks later on an unsuspecting morning, it came.

Hecate knocked, heard Ada on the phone. Waited for a bit and then opened the door to peek in. She was busily writing while holding the phone in the other, presumably arranging an event. What did catch Hecate's attention was the uncharacteristic amount of skin that Ada was displaying, lounging on her side and scandalously dressed in her towel. She stared at her for some time, knowing that she should leave but finding it difficult to actually do it. Hecate loved the thick towels Ada had furnished Wychwood Manor with and had been generous enough to send several of them to Constance who was still living austerely at Darkwood. They were full length and luxurious and although provided a lot of coverage, Ada was more undressed than she'd ever seen so far. Hecate couldn't forget the freckles on her shoulders or the glimpse of thigh inbetween the folds of the towel. Nor the swell of bosom peeking tantalisingly from the pale yellow fabric. Ada looked up at that moment and looked alarmed at the intrusion. Hecate sprang to life and apologised, closed the door and backed away to her room. She felt her face flush with embarrassment. Ada had let Hecate decide on initiating intimacy and had been entirely chivalrous towards her. But they hadn't been prepared for a state of undress. At least not in broad daylight. Hecate steadied herself to go downstairs when a knock on her door sounded. She kept Ada waiting for too long but she knew she was still blushing when she opened it. Ada looked contrite.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'

Hecate blinked in disbelief.

'Why on earth did you think you did? I walked in without checking. I realise now you hadn't heard my knock but that was no excuse. I apologise, Ada for invading your privacy.'

'Well I should have warned you that I don't always get dressed straight away in the morning. I usually ring the cleaners first thing to organise the schedule so sometimes I'm in my pyjamas or dressing gown.'

Hecate couldn't imagine what the agency would think if they knew the various states of undress the mistress of Wychwood Manor was in when she rang them. The thought of it made her shiver but with what, she wasn't sure.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I can't expect you to change everything just because of me. I consider myself warned' she said lightly, keeping her eyes ahead. She wouldn't look down even though she felt an irresistible pull.

'I need to pay more attention to the door' Ada promised. Her dressing gown was dark pink, not a shade that Hecate appreciated until now. Hecate put it out of her mind until the tea party. She hadn't realised how second nature it was for her to observe from the side until the others crowded around Ada. She steeled herself to walk into the fray but her legs wouldn't work. She felt slow and stupid.

'Don't listen to Ursula' Jenny muttered.

Hecate hadn't realised that she was next to her. She turned to her head.

'What do you mean?'

'Ursula has been implying that I am a threat to you and you wish to dismiss me' explained Jenny calmly.

Hecate hissed in displeasure.

'I am not interested in petty gossip. I have no desire to isolate Ada from the few true friends that she has. I hold you in the highest esteem but I did not marry her to be her personal assistant. I married her to be her wife.'

Having secured Jenny's assurance and trust, Hecate turned her attention to the scary thought of entertaining. After that declaration, she felt emboldened to take her place beside Ada and even managed to engage in small talk for a few minutes. She caught Jenny's approval and felt satisfied.

'I hope you weren't too overwhelmed today' said Ada when everyone had gone home.

Hecate considered it.

'No.'

Ada now knew the way she said it meant 'not excessively so.' She and Jenny were learning to decipher Hecate's gestures and words.


	11. Chapter 11

Hecate liked her darkroom. Serene and calm with the outside noise shut well away. She could escape there when the tours were in full swing. Constance sometimes joined her, half marvelling about modern technology. Oil paint and canvas portraits were a thing of the past apparently.

That day Ada dropped off a tray of provisions.

'Don't forget about dinner' she said with a smile. 'Constance and Alma are coming.'

Hecate looked at the food on the tray.

'That's lunch' Ada added.

Hecate took the hint and finished in time to be sociable for the next meal. She quite enjoyed the gentle chatter. For once, she was starting to see what she had missed out on. And Constance, what a change in her. Hecate had never seen her so relaxed and free with a smile. She hadn't realised how much the expectation of marriage had been hanging over her head and stifling her over the years. Their parents were indisposed, trekking around the Amazon and who knew when they'd ever be back. Hecate felt a rush of gratitude to her sister who had shielded her from the worst of the insults, soaking them up herself. She wasn't resentful that her sister had asked for her opportunity, she encouraged it and welcomed it. And Ada, darling Ada, treated Constance like a most favoured mother in law and friend. She wouldn't hear a word against her.

'You have no idea how happy I am that you're happy with Ada' Constance told her that evening. And she was. She was starting to feel things she had only heard about from other people. Had dismissed it because it wasn't relevant to her and had never thought it would be.

'Ada?'

'Mmmm.'

'Did I wake you?'

'No.'

Hecate wished she'd say no a bit more often. To tell Hecate that yes she wanted to go to sleep and continue talking in the morning. Hecate was restless but if Ada wasn't, there was no need to disturb her.

'We'll talk in the morning.'

'Something important?'

'Not at all. Good night.'

Ten minutes later and Hecate was still awake. She could do what she tended to do and roam the manor in the dark. On a fine night she would even roam the gardens. But tonight her feet took her to Ada's door. She knocked but there was no answer. Somehow she ended up on the window seat watching a sleeping Ada. She debated about it for a while but she decided to slip into the other side of the bed. It was every bit as warm and comfortable as her own and she drifted off sooner than she thought she would. She was still fast asleep when Ada yawned and stretched herself awake. She turned her head to see a tangle of dark hair submerging its owner on the pillow. She resisted the temptation to trail her fingers though it. Hecate left it down for evening events but pinned it up in a bun otherwise. It looked soft. Ada got up carefully to not disturb her and hastily abluted. Padded downstairs to make tea for two and lost time in staring at the garden for a little while, shrouded in grey mist.

Hecate surfaced from sleep to attend to her aching bladder and freshen up, then slipped back under the covers to keep warm. Ada wasn't there but her perfume lingered on her pillow. Hecate dozed for a little while longer, waking up to a welcome cup of tea. Ada was sitting on the window seat looking out to the garden. Hearing the rustle of sheets, she turned to her with a smile.

'Slept well?'

'I didn't think I would' confessed Hecate, taking a sip. 'But I find your presence to be soothing.'

Ada was charmed by that.

'What was it you wanted to talk about? We never did finish that conversation last night.'

Hecate felt a sudden longing to misbehave. As pretty as Ada looked against the light at the window, she wished that she would come and join her in bed.

'I don't remember.'

Ada raised an eyebrow. A blatant lie. She changed the subject.

'I saw an emerald green silk dress in the window of Amelia's shop the other day. You'd look beautiful in it. Allow me to buy it for you?'

Hecate couldn't object to being spoiled anymore. Ada's gifts were always well thought out and never superfluous.

'You bought me the camera.'

'But you can't wear the camera to the next function. Soon it'll be our turn to host and I want you to look every inch the lady of the manor by my side.'

Hecate realised that she didn't seem so daunted by her social duties. They were becoming bearable. She would never look forward to them but there were moments throughout where she could enjoy it.

'What will I wear it with?' She asked.

'The opals set in rose gold' said Ada instantly. Hecate smiled as she realised that Ada had been thinking about her in the dress. It made her wonder how much Ada thought about her. She was growing used to her wife's tactile tendencies. The day before, Ada had kissed her hand and Hecate felt like she might faint. The scratch from the ring was nothing but the way her heart raced and her hand felt like it was on fire had concerned Hecate. It wasn't a normal reaction for her. But since the day she'd seen Ada in nothing but her towel, liaising about the most mundane things, her hair cloaking a shoulder, the mischievous smile and once, even a lip bite, oh Hecate was tumbling down a path she'd never thought she'd be interested in having open to her. She was so lost in her thoughts, eyes in her cup that she hadn't noticed Ada climb back into bed. She was looking at her in such an affectionate way. Hecate put down the cup and they looked at each other in comfortable silence. Ada reached out and stroked strands of that soft dark hair with the back of a finger. Their eyes met and Ada faltered, unsure if it was welcome, withdrew gently. Hecate noted her wistful expression and reached out to take her hand.

'I can't tell you how much I've appreciated how gentlemanly you've been with me but correct me if you feel otherwise…you…don't need to.'

Ada stared at her for a long moment with those impossibly clear ice blue eyes that should have felt disconcerting. She inched closer and confidently met her lips in a rush of warmth that made Hecate dizzy. She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath. They sank down into the bed and Hecate let herself be lightly pinned down and intensely kissed for a glorious minute. The hand running down the side of her neck, running into her hair, across her shoulders lit her on fire with every brush upon her skin. Touch had always seemed intrusive and unwelcome before but under Ada's hands, her heart soared, her back arched and she realised a lot of the quiet sighs and whimpers were coming from her. She hadn't realised that they were so entangled until Ada's thigh inbetween hers was eliciting some serious heat.

The phone rang, jolting them out of the moment. Ada drew back in fright, feeling unaccountably guilty. Hecate looked startled. She looked so artless lying back with such a wide-eyed expression. Ada hated that it made her feel like she had led her into temptation. Hecate was a grown woman, she scolded herself but she'd never looked that ingenuous as she had right at that moment.

'Sorry, give me a minute' Ada apologised, picking up the phone. Jenny was telling her that Mr Blossom, the jobsworth accountant had arrived. Both women heaved sighs of annoyance.

'I'm so sorry, let me go and see what he wants and I'll try to be back very soon' said Ada, gathering some clothes and changing hastily in the bathroom. Hecate didn't know what to think.


	12. Chapter 12

Hecate put on her dressing gown and left the room. Leaning over the banister to see a piece of black jacket, she decided that she was fed up of waiting and felt uncharacteristically vindictive towards the interrupter. She descended to find Jenny waiting for her with a teapot.

'Does he always do this?' She asked.

Jenny sighed.

'He has been known to drop in at unwanted moments. Mainly mornings.'

'How long will he keep her?'

'Who knows?'

Hecate felt a rush of irritation, stronger than usual. She had to examine this new swell of emotions unleashed by Ada's kiss, for no doubt that was what had changed her. She sipped her tea and listened but her mind was not on business. She grew impatient and stalked off towards the sitting room, Jenny in tow.

'Sorry Hecate, we'll be finished quite soon' said Ada sweetly, her expression signalling that she was already fed up. It was a hint that Mr Blossom seemed to register but he was still shuffling his papers in a way that made Hecate want to tear them up throw them out of the window.

'We've got a bit to get through' he warned. Hecate registered a tiredness in Ada's eyes that made her want to slap him.

'Mr Blossom, if it is going to take more than another few minutes, you should have made an appointment' said Ada. 'Hecate has already started to be involved in matters of the manor so from now on, we should be both present. If I had realised that it was going to take more time than you had me believe...'

Mr Blossom wasn't sure of what to make of the new wife in the manor. Before this, Hecate never would have appeared before anyone (who wasn't her family) in her dressing gown but today she was not in the mood to be polite. She slid her hands up Ada's shoulders and rested them there, staring at him like an owl. He shuffled his papers a tad nervously. Ada tried not to laugh. She reached up and stroked Hecate's hand, feeling a twitch, a tremble of the fingers. She dared to hope that Hecate was impatient to get back to bed.

'Well it is important.'

'If you insist on turning up unannounced, you shouldn't expect people not to feel inconvenienced' said Hecate. Behind her, Jenny raised her eyebrows. Ada felt like she really was going to laugh. Mr Blossom looked at her with his mouth open.

'Mr Blossom, how about some breakfast while we get ready? We won't be long' said Ada. Jenny installed him in a cosy spot overlooking the grounds and served him breakfast while Ada and Hecate went upstairs to make themselves a little presentable.

'I'm sorry about that.'

'Are you always this accommodating to drop-ins?'

'What excuse do I have not to?'

'You can tell them to come back another time' instructed Hecate.

'No wonder you failed at etiquette lessons.'

Hecate acknowledged that it was so. Ada sighed.

'I've already slid into doing what I've always done without considering you.'

'I understand your duties. I'm just frustrated that you are expected to be available without question.'

'That's what happens when you're not married.'

She stopped, feeling how odd that sounded now. She couldn't say it anymore. There was a whisper in the air that was different to how it was before, like the kiss had changed the direction of the wind. The invisible weathervane had swished above their heads and it was now pointing the other direction.

Ada apologised.

'Ada. I will do whatever is required of me in dealing with the estate. I will accompany you to parties and I understand the need for the guided tours. But if a visitor becomes too much, let me deal with them. You need to set a boundary and if they are so willing to take your time, it has to be worth your tiredness. I know Jenny is invaluable but you pay her to be polite. There are times where you need not be.'

Ada thought about it.

'You're right. I'm not doing enough to make time for you. I need to act like a married woman.'

'Ada. Neither of us have, we've taken time to adjust. But this morning has changed things. I've never been in the position to dislike someone so intensely after being interrupted. I'm way in over my head with the way I feel right now which would normally discomfit me but not when it's with you. I want some time alone with you once he leaves.'

Ada blushed. No one had ever spoken to her like that before.

Mr Blossom couldn't wait to leave after that.

'In future, do us the courtesy of scheduling an appointment first' Hecate reminded him on his way out. 'Do not take advantage of Ada's patience.'

Jenny had to fight to keep her face under control as she ushered him out, his face alight with shock. She was starting to see how Hecate and Ada would be good for each other.


	13. Chapter 13

To their annoyance, Alma dropped in next. A week before the wedding she had moved in with the Bat sisters but visited Wychwood twice a week. Once a week she would bring up the honeymoon.

'Now have you decided where you're going?'

'Not yet.'

Alma looked scandalised.

'I have never seen such procrastination. No honeymoon? What are you waiting for?'

'There's no rush. I'd rather Hecate was confident about the matters of the manor first. We will decide on somewhere soon.'

Alma muttered about it not being natural, to delay a honeymoon so Hecate tuned her out until she was done. She knew she could do so much worse for an in-law but sometimes Alma was too fussy for words. To their dismay, they didn't have a moment to themselves all day and Hecate kept quiet, distracting herself by traipsing around the grounds with her new camera. Both were tired by dinnertime and retired early, no energy left for what they wanted to continue.

'I don't know how you do it' said Hecate.

'Keeps me busy. Otherwise I'll have too much time in my head.'

Hecate wondered about that. There were moments during the day where she seemed a bit distant. It wasn't every day but she was noticed that the last party they attended, Ada had taken too much time to get ready and hadn't left her room until the carriage had arrived. Hecate was worried, relying on Ada to carry her through but it was business as usual once they got there.

'You alright?'

'I was just thinking.'

'Any thoughts to share?'

Ada's tone was playful. Hecate liked that. It made her feel like they were in on a private joke just for the two of them.

'No.'

It sounded cold. Abrupt. Hecate strove to improve on it.

'But maybe…another time.'

'Ok. I feel like you're a little less guarded over the phone.'

'Perhaps you're right.'

'Well I don't know about you but I'm quite tired.'

Hecate agreed. They said goodnight and hung up. Neither fell asleep as quickly as they would have liked to but morning found them a little more rested.


	14. Chapter 14

'I have to say, it is most irregular' Mr Blossom huffed to Alma. She was not as commiserating as he would have liked.

'Well, what did you expect?'

He wasn't sure what to think about that.

'Ada is rebellious in her own way but she has always respected my wishes that breakfast be a quiet affair without outside interruption. Just the two of us.'

Blank expression.

'Ada has never spontaneously invited anyone to stay overnight. Every guest has been vetted and sleeps in the guest room' said Alma firmly, making sure her point was observed. 'She has never invited anyone to her bed.'

A snort of amusement was heard to the right of her. Ursula Hallow was listening in. Alma turned to her sternly.

'I'm well aware that Ada is less than chaste once she is out of my sight. As are you and the rest of your group.'

She turned back to Mr Blossom.

'Therefore her mornings have always been free for someone to drop in after breakfast. Not any longer. She is a married woman now. I myself have moved out to give her and Hecate space and privacy to be a couple and arrange my visits accordingly. I have no doubt that Hecate is demanding her attention in the mornings as a wife should.'

'It was 8.30' he protested.

'I expect that you interrupted their conjugal minutes' said Alma, looking at him over her glasses. He realised that he wasn't going to win this fight.


	15. Chapter 15

Hecate heard the knock on her door half an hour after she'd turned the light out. She wasn't sleeping anyway. She bade her enter and Ada came to sit on her bed.

'I know things have been a bit hectic lately but I just wanted to check in with you that you still felt the same as last time.'

It had been a couple of days since 'last time' and Hecate was still feeling it.

'Yes.'

'Well I thought that we should decide where to go on honeymoon. Is there somewhere in particular you'd like to go?'

Hecate had no idea. She'd never been out of the country.

'You choose.'

She didn't ask why Ada hadn't just phoned her to ask. She didn't want her to. She wanted her a bit closer.

'I'll gather some recommendations then.'

'Ada.'

'Yes?'

'Come closer.'

Ada slipped under the covers and made herself comfortable, stretching out her hand to stroke Hecate's cheek. The honeymoon discussion was an excuse as they both knew, to ascertain what they were going to do next. Hecate softly gasped as Ada's thumb caressed her lower lip. It was a sensation she'd not thought existed. A shiver that jolted down to her nipples.

'Stop me if I'm going too fast' whispered Ada. Hecate nodded. It was pitch black but they managed to navigate their way around each other's bodies without too much fumbling. Hecate let herself be moulded into the pillows, pressed into the mattress, skin tingling as Ada stroked all the way down to her thighs. Hungry heat seared through her, trickling its way down to implode in the way that she'd only been able to conjure up by herself before. The thought of another person doing it for her normally held little appeal but as Ada continued kissing her in places she'd rarely paid mind to, she groaned louder, guided Ada's hand and pressed it harder where she wanted it. Ada was gratified that she hadn't lost her careful touch, she was particularly adept with her fingers and had never received complaints about what she could do with them. It had been a while since she'd had the chance and Hecate's reaction was gratifying. Her sighing moans got a little louder the closer she came to climax and she shuddered under Ada's careful strength. She had slid her other hand into those glorious lengths of hair and found that slight tugs and scratches stirred Hecate up further, arched her neck and back a little more, eyelashes fluttering in satisfaction.

Ada slid her hand out from between her wife's legs and skimmed her touch down to rest on her inner thigh, turning to rest sideways as Hecate's pants of slowly receding pleasure ebbed from her. She sighed in contentment.

'I've never done that with someone else before.'

Ada kept the kisses on her temple light.

'I think you enjoyed that.'

Hecate nodded and snuggled in closer.

'I could do that again.'

'That's something I can arrange.' Ada's tone held a note of smugness that Hecate had not heard before. She liked it. It made her feel cared for.

'Not right this minute. I feel quite tired' Hecate admitted.

'Then I'd better let you rest.'

They slept until the sunlight stole in and bathed them in pale gold. Hecate wasn't sure how to feel about the morning after but Ada only murmured a _good morning darling_ and carefully rolled out of bed, promising to be back with a hot drink. Hecate marvelled at the strength of her need when she'd gone to freshen up and wondered if she could really enjoy this on a regular basis like a normal married couple. Apparently she could. After some thought, Hecate went down to meet Ada in the kitchen who was setting out cups and saucers on the tray.

'Coffee or tea?'

Hecate always requested tea but Ada always asked in case she felt like something different that day. Hecate hesitated. Ada's hand rested on the coffee jar. No response. Her fingers travelled to the tin of cocoa. Hecate stared at it and then nodded ever so slightly. Ada smiled and took from the shelf. Made two cups of rich sweet cocoa, heavy on the brown sugar, easy on the milk. They drank it leaning on the counter looking at each other. Hecate thought she'd never tasted anything more delicious.


	16. Chapter 16

The next time Hecate walked in to find Ada lounging in her towel while sorting out the cleaning schedule for the manor, she sat on the bed behind her and played with her hair. She got to look at the freckles closer this time, traced them with a finger. They were like constellations on her fresh cream skin. Ada wriggled and her voice held a slight giggle when she did that but she didn't allow herself to be too distracted. Every so often she'd tilt her head up and smile at her. Hecate caught her breath at how beautiful she looked. She waited until Ada had finished to pounce. One hand undid the towel and the other hand slipped inbetween her legs. Ada exclaimed in surprise but Hecate muffled it with a well timed kiss. She didn't know what she was doing but she'd do it anyway. She copied what Ada had done to her before. It was quite a sensation to feel someone writhe under your fingers, to hear them pant and moan, to know that the way you were stroking and kneading their flesh was enough for create that enveloping white hot heat. Ever since that first time, they'd been unable to take their eyes off each other, knowing that Jenny had noticed their lingering glances but unable to stop doing it.


	17. Chapter 17

Ada walked into her room to find Hecate busy. Staring at a box. She waited. Hecate looked worried.

'Can I see?'

She didn't mean to startle her.

'Erm.'

Hecate looked at the box, undecided.

'It's…it's something I bought. I saw it in a shop.'

Ada beamed joyfully. Hecate was finally getting the hang of buying things for herself.

'When are you going to wear it?'

'It's…not for me.'

'Oh?'

Hecate looked embarrassed for some reason.

'I saw it and…thought of you.'

Ada told her how sweet she was. Hecate shook her head.

'It's silly.'

'I'm sure it's not. Please show me.'

Hecate hesitated and handed over the box, holding it while Ada took off the lid. Inside was a pretty chiffon confection. Ada shook it out and looked delightedly at the dress. Orange and pink floral, how darling. Hecate looked nervous but Ada assured her that she loved it.

'Are you sure?'

'How can you ask? Of course.'

Hecate heaved a sigh of relief just as Jenny knocked on the door with a question. Ada put it away. Mr Blossom did not need to be kept waiting for the sooner he was tended to, the sooner he would leave.

'Thank you. It's lovely.'

Hecate smiled nervously.

That afternoon, Ada snuck upstairs and tried it on. She inspected herself in the mirror. Naughty. She knew why Hecate was hesitant to give it to her. That woman had well hidden machinations that she'd not yet learned how to enjoy indulging in. Ada would give her a treat tonight no doubt.

Hecate hadn't noticed Ada's dressing gown knotted tightly that evening. She'd gone into Ada's room to say goodnight. An innocent enough reason until Ada undid her dressing gown and let it fall.

'Are you joining me?'

Underneath she was wearing the dress. Nothing but the dress. It was, as she noticed earlier, completely sheer. Hecate's face was a picture. Her imagination hadn't prepared her for how much she would enjoy the sight.

'I think I should wear my new present tonight' said Ada playfully, tugging at the hem, scandalously short, skimming a few inches below the tops of her thighs. Where Hecate had got it from, she had no idea but it was wondrously saucy. She'd never worn anything like it and would have certainly done so twenty years ago for the right person but even now she was confident that it had an effect.

'Do you like it?'

She noticed the almost guilty shock on Hecate's face, the blush and slight nod, slowly switch to shy appreciation. She liked that. Ada wore it for half the night when Hecate pushed her to the edge of the bed to give her a very satisfying experience. Ada clutched the duvet and gave herself up to the pleasurable thrusting friction building between them, delighting Hecate with her low staccato moans. She had prepared herself for a chaste marriage and could live with that but it was wonderful to find the compatibility that had been lacking in some of her past encounters.

The other half of the night, the dress joined the dressing gown on the floor. In the morning, Ada woke up to a hot drink. It was starting to become a habit, these cosy after sex cocoa mornings.


	18. Chapter 18

'We don't have to go tonight.'

Ada looked her disbelievingly.

'It's part of what we do. It's networking for the manor.'

Hecate sighed. Ada's expression was stormy. She'd been in a distant mood for much of the day. Hecate had waited until Ada was ready to share with her what these moods were about. But so far, nothing.

'Are you tired of this life already Hecate?' Ada asked softly.

'I'm thinking about you. You feel obliged to go to almost every function and party. I get through them because of you; the warmth and energy you expend, the way you talk your way in and out of every situation, the way you manage to make me pass muster in that crowd. You protect me and make me feel safe, even though I never feel like I belong. But occasionally you seem weary of it all. Sometimes you seem withdrawn and dress alone. By the time we get home, you're exhausted but you can't sleep then you charge though the next day until you're worn out. It's stressing you out. Can't we please stay at home tonight, just the two of us? You're not in the mood for it, I can tell.'

Hecate had never pleaded before. She'd never had to. But when Ada was in this mood, she didn't know how to make it better.

'What comes over you when you're like this? You never tell me. Even when Alma scolds you, you don't answer her. I'm your wife. Please tell me.'

It was so unlike Hecate to beg that Ada realised how self-absorbed she'd been, not thinking about how it made Hecate feel.

'I'm not doing a good job of considering you as I promised, am I?'

'You are. But for this one thing.'

No one had asked her about it before. Alma had dismissed it as wilfulness and Jenny had tactfully said nothing as it wasn't her place to.

'I don't know if what happened to my parents is the reason for it or that I was always supposed to feel this way. I think no matter what, I'd always have this black cloud hanging over me. Sometimes it makes me reckless. I've done stupid things with people I shouldn't have. It mainly saps my energy so even though I don't always feel like being sociable, I have no energy to sleep either. Or cry. I have a tremendous headache after I do cry but it's worth it. There's no reason to it. I can wake up feeling fine or even happy but then all of a sudden, it just creeps up on me from nowhere and I can't control it. And sometimes I feel like I'll never be happy again.'

Hecate clasped her hand tightly, not offering sickly sweet condolences. She couldn't even if she'd needed to. She offered comfort the way she knew how.

'Ada. Let's not go tonight. And you can talk about everything nobody has asked you about and anything you've never told anyone about. If you want to. But let's spend the evening together. Please. You don't need to conceal what you hate about yourself from me.'

Ada wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. She'd never imagined that anyone would want to know about this shameful feeling of hers and to want to understand it. Hecate's gaze was steady, as it had been all those months ago when she'd proposed.

'I know what people think of us. That I'm no trophy wife material, that you married me out of pity because no one else would' she argued. 'That you took me in like a stray cat. I can't deny that you've made my life so much more comfortable. But they don't realise that you need to be cared for or how I can do that better than anyone. I knew when I met you that there was more to you than you let people believe.'

Ada froze, unable to speak. She just let the torrent of words wash over her.

'Nobody has treated me the way you have. You've never rushed me, you've never belittled me, you've just accepted the way I am. You've been entirely lenient with me when everyone else would have lost their tempers or lost interest. Just let me look after you.'

Hecate took her hand, led her upstairs and silently undressed her, hanging up her evening frock and putting her jewels away. Encouraged her back downstairs. They weren't going to sleep. Ada would talk in her own time. They went into the kitchen and started baking with all the ingredients they could find. Olive and thyme bread, lemon squares, raspberry and lime cake, a bar of dark chocolate melted for the fun of it. They stayed up until dawn talking and laughing, sometimes tearfully, sometimes joyfully. The long silences were comfortable and the chocolate was delicious. As the sun rose weakly from the watery skyline, Ada licked chocolate off her fingers and suggested that they go to bed. Hecate scrawled a note for Jenny to take care of everything for the day and they retired to bed. Ada's bed this time where they slept until noon.


	19. Chapter 19

If this was what a honeymoon was like, Hecate never wanted it to end. Ada's tongue lazily circling and sucking and swishing over and inbetween her thighs was nothing like she'd ever experienced. She was starting to learn that hedonism was a valid life choice utilised sparingly. She still wasn't prepared for the idea of skinny dipping. But this…well. She could definitely deal with this. She groaned as Ada's tongue skilfully did something that she couldn't have described but melted her in a way most savagely.

Ada had chosen Brittany for their honeymoon, knowing that Hecate didn't do well in the heat. It was the perfect choice. Their holiday cottage was halfway into the countryside and they enjoyed it so much that they almost didn't want to go home. They had developed a taste for galettes that they were going to take back with them along with the photographs that they were going to put in an album.

'I love you' Ada told her on the boat crossing the Channel. 'I should have said it that night when we didn't go to that party. For the way you looked after me.'

'You didn't have to say it. I knew it already.'

'I absolutely should have. I was starting to take you for granted.'

'You could never do that' said Hecate tenderly. 'I must have loved you right from the beginning but I wouldn't have known how to tell you so soon.'

To the untrained eye, they looked like a mismatched couple but nobody had a happier marriage in the county of Gribblewood.


End file.
